Crush
by A Visconti
Summary: Nancy has a Crush on Slash. This is a songfic. The song is called Crush, by Mandy Moore.


Crush  
  
Nancy yawned as she got out of bed. Today was a saturday so she wouldn't have to go to school.  
Nancy turned on the radio and started to get dressed. "Now here's Mandy Moores Crush!" announced the radio.   
  
Nancy peered through her bedroom window. Since it was a nice sunny day Nancy decided to take a nice long walk to think about some things.  
  
"Hey, Mom I'm just gonna go for a walk. Cya later." Nancy called to her mom. "Alright." her mom called back. Nancy opened the door and walked out in to the open. Nancy started of down the sidewalk.  
  
You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything I wish I did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you  
I know I should tell you how I feel  
And I wish everyone would disappear  
Every time you call me  
I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say  
  
Nancy was feeling weirdly around Slash lately and she was wondering why she was acting so strange. 'Could I have a crush on him?' she thought. 'I couldn't' 'It's probably all that homework I've been getting lately.' 'My grades are going down.' I used to get all a's or a+'s but they've gone down to c's and c minuses.' 'They all started going down when I started acting strangly aroung Slash.' 'Maybe I do have a crush on him.'   
  
Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you (a crush on you)  
  
'I must have one on him.' 'That's the only reason I can think of of why I've been acting so strangely around him and why my grades are going down' 'Well now that I know I've got a crush on him what am I supposed to do?'  
  
You know I'm the one that you can talk to  
Sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know  
I just want to hold you  
You say exactly how you feel about her  
I wonder, could you ever think of me that way  
  
She started to head of to Snow Town Park. When she got there she sat on a bench.  
  
Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you (a crush on you)  
  
'I' know I should tell him but I'm to shy and what if he dosen't like me back.' she thought.' 'I'll think about it when I get home.'  
  
Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to  
Nobody knows I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush  
  
She went home and layed down on her bed. Ring! Ring! She heard the phone ring from outside of her room. "Hello?" said her mother who had picked up the phone. "Yes, She's here." said her mother. "Hold on." said her mother. "Nancy, dear someone named Slash is on the phone for you." said her mother to her. "Ok, hold on." she replied back. Nancy got of her bed and went to the kitchen where her mother was holding the phone. "Hi." said Nancy. "Well what is it?" asked Nancy. "Ok." said Nancy. "Hey, mom I gotta go meet someone somewhere cya." said Nancy as she hung up the phone. She left home and started to go back to Snow Town Park.   
  
You say everything that no one says  
I feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you  
  
When she got there she sat down on the bench she was sitting on before. She waited about 5 minutes until he came. "Hi." Nancy said to Slash. "Hi." he said back as he sat down on the bench beside her. "What I wanted to tell you was well...I like you." said Slash. "You do?" asked Nancy shocked. "Well yeah." said Slash. He was now starring at his feet. "Well I like you too." said Nancy.  
  
I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you (a crush on you)   
  
Then he looked up. She smiled at him. He smiled back. They stared into each others eyes. Then they kissed passionately.  
  
I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you (a crush on you)   
  
After the kiss they just sat there holding each other wishing the moment would never end.  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I don't own SnowboardKids, and I don't own Mandy Moores song Crush either too!  
  
Weird disclaimer I know but oh well.  
  
B Please R&R /B 


End file.
